Hinges are generally defined as movable joints or mechanisms that connect two structures in a manner that allows relative motion. Hinges are commonly used in architectural applications to mount a door for movement with respect to a door opening. Hinges are commonly used in automotive applications to connect movable components to structures such as a vehicle body or a vehicle frame of a vehicle. As one example, a hinge can be used to connect a side door of the vehicle to the vehicle body. As another example, hinges can be used to connect a rear hatch of the vehicle to the vehicle body.
In some applications, electrical connections are made between components on either side of a hinge. As one example, electrical connections can be made by a wire harness that extends from a door to a door frame separate from the hinge. To protect the wire harness, it may pass through a flexible tube that extends from the door to the door frame. As another example, electrical connections can be made by passing one or more electrical conductors through part of a hinge.